


Skin on Skin

by Adanie_Josaeh



Series: Skin Deep [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Skin Deep - Smut Edition, Skin Deep Outtakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adanie_Josaeh/pseuds/Adanie_Josaeh
Summary: Sansa reached down to the belt of her robe, pulling at the knot, letting the robe fall open.He'd thought she'd be wearing sexy underwear underneath, some lacy bra and thong combo.She wasn't."Fuck," he growled, unable to stop himself from circling his fingers around his dick through his pants.The opening of the robe revealed smooth, ivory skin, the swell of full breasts peeking out, though the sides of the robe still covered her nipples.  His eyes ran from the valley between her breasts downward, taking in a belly button he longed to swirl his tongue in.  And further down…***SO.This is the place to come for smutty outtakes from my story Skin Deep.  I suppose you don't necessarily have to read that to read this, but just know this isn't exactly a stand alone story.  And there will definitely be more than one chapter.I've decided to keep Skin Deep rated T, which is why I'm posting all the naughty scenes separately.  The good news is, if you like smut - that's all these chapters will contain.Enjoy!
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Skin Deep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935094
Comments: 27
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

They watched as Skylor scampered off down the hall to take her shower. Sansa turned back to Sandor to ask him if they were done cleaning up and found that he was staring at her.

Heatedly.

And _oh_ , but it just wasn’t fair that he could do things to her with just a look. She found herself blushing under his appreciative scrutiny and tugged her bottom lip between her teeth.

His eyes darkened and he lifted his hand and crooked his fingers, beckoning her to his side of the island. She obediently walked around and came to stand in front of him. 

He lifted a hand to her face, his knuckles feeling cool as they trailed across her cheek. His lips quirked into a half-smile.

“This blush,” he rumbled.

“It’s a curse.”

“It’s something,” he said, his eyes flicking down to her lips.

In the distance, Sansa heard the distinct sound of a tap twisting on and then the rush of water. Sandor’s eyes lifted, looking off toward the source of the noise, before settling back on her with a determination that made her shiver.

He didn’t waste any time pulling her body flush against his and dipping to press a kiss to her mouth. And there was a thrill to kissing him, the contrast to the untouched side and the burned side, that Sansa had begun to crave when she was away from him. Both sides were soft, but the unburned side had textures, whereas the burned side was completely smooth. She wasn’t sure what it said about her that she thought about his lips so much when he wasn’t around.

He’d gripped her hips when he’d pulled her to him, but before long, he dropped them down to squeeze at her ass.

“Thought maybe we could try some of those third date things,” he murmured against her mouth.

And his words, the sound of his voice, his hands on her...the combination lit a fire in her belly. She licked at his mouth until he opened for her, tangling her tongue with his, thrilling at the low groan that rumbled through his chest.

His hands left her ass, moving back up to grip her hips as he lifted her. She squealed in surprise, momentarily thrown off kilter, until she felt the countertop beneath her bottom and realized he’d deposited her onto the island. He stepped between her legs and resumed kissing her, his hands running beneath her shirt, causing goosebumps to erupt along the skin of her lower back. She spread her legs wider and scooted to the edge of the counter so she could wrap her legs around his waist. 

Sandor pulled away from her mouth and Sansa whined at the loss until she realized he was moving to her throat, pressing open mouthed kisses to her sensitive skin, sucking at her pulse point.

“Oh, gods,” she panted, failing to remember a time she’d ever been so turned on. 

She shuddered as he licked along her collarbone, shifting her hips in a pitiful attempt to find some blessed friction.

As he sucked gently at her throat, his hands moved from her back to her front, trailing up under her shirt, causing the muscles in her belly to jump.

A laugh rumbled out of him. “Ticklish?” He breathed into her ear.

“A bit,” she panted, arching into his touch anyway.

His hands moved up, thumbs finding hard nipples even through the material of her bra, and Sansa moaned as he pinched them. His mouth moved back to hers and he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth at the same time he yanked the cups of her bra down, filling his hands with her breasts.

He stilled in his ministrations and Sansa suppressed another whine as he pulled back. He lifted her shirt, presumably to admire his handiwork, and the way he looked at her might as well have set her on fire.

“Fuck,” he muttered, before diving down to take a nipple into his mouth. 

Sansa arched again, pushing her breast into his face, trying to peer over the scrunched up material of his shirt to watch what he was doing. 

What she saw threatened to undo her.

His lips were clasped around just her nipple, sucking gently, before he pulled back to drag his tongue round and round in circles. Occasionally, he would carefully scrape his teeth against the sensitive flesh, drawing soft, pitiful sounds from Sansa that she couldn’t stop if she wanted to.

Then, he switched sides and did the same to her other breast. 

She didn’t know what to do with her hands. They were alternately tangled in his dark hair, propping her up on the counter, and pulling at her shirt so she could better see what he was doing. 

“How- _gods_ , how did you get so good at this?”

He didn’t deign to answer, just kept on licking at her tits like they were some delicacy, and Sansa was almost to the point that if he didn’t touch her somewhere else, she was going to die.

She lifted a shaking hand from his hair and moved it between her legs, pressing into the tender spot at the apex of her thighs.

It didn’t escape his attention.

He released her breast with a pop and peered down between them where Sansa was pressing into her clit through her leggings. When his eyes lifted back to her face, they were nearly black. He growled low and curled his fingers around the waistband band of her leggings and began tugging them down.

Sansa lifted her bottom to help him and he pulled them all the way off. She was hit with a moment of clarity and looked nervously in the direction that the running water was coming from. 

Sandor smirked when he realized why she was anxious.

"Long showers," he rasped, seemingly only capable of speaking in fragments. "Keep quiet."

Sansa nodded as she watched him go after her panties next. Heat rushed up into her face when she realized how drenched they were.

Sandor tossed them down by her leggings and then looked back up to her. He placed his hands on her knees gently, but Sansa didn't need any coaxing. 

She scooted as close to the edge of the counter as she could get and opened her legs, her breath coming in short gasps.

His eyes left her face then to travel down her body, landing at the drenched place between her legs. He reached down and ran a knuckle against her slit and Sansa bit hard into her lip to keep from moaning.

He leaned in and captured her mouth, parting her lips with his tongue and licking into her mouth. 

She felt like she was burning from the inside out, desperate for the ache settling at her core to be eased.

And he seemed to know it too, because as he distracted her with his mouth, he pressed into her with the tip of one finger, circling her opening as he eased in. Sansa's hips jerked toward him involuntarily and he chuckled lowly.

"Patience," he growled into her ear, even as he dipped further into her cunt, pushing in as far as he could and curling his finger.

Sansa shuddered and clamped down on his finger, her mouth falling open as he caressed a spot inside her that she'd never quite been able to reach on her own. She tried rocking her hips in encouragement.

"Feel good?" He grunted as he worked a second finger into her.

What an absurd question. 

She nodded, fighting to keep her eyes from fluttering closed, torn between wanting to see him and getting lost in the sensations. 

His thumb began drawing circles on her clit as his fingers pushed against her front walls and a moan fell from her lips unbidden. 

"Shhh, baby. Can't have that. Haven't even gotten started good yet. Can you keep quiet, Sansa? I need you to keep quiet if you want me to make you feel good."

She clamped down on a whimper as she nodded, biting into her lip and willing herself to concentrate enough that she wouldn't be so loud that Skylor would hear her.

Sandor pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, and she watched through heavy lidded eyes as he smirked at her, and then dipped down, his head settling between her legs.

Before she even had time to get embarrassed about the view she was affording him, he had poked his tongue out and began drawing a wet circle around her clit. 

Her hands were in his hair and she was biting so hard into her lip she was sure she drew her blood. Her thighs tightened around his head as he flattened his tongue and licked at her. All the while, his fingers petted at that sweet spot inside her.

He removed his fingers and she whimpered at the loss - until he bent down and ran his tongue all the way up her slit, lapping at her, tasting every part of her he could. His mouth moved down to her opening and he pushed his tongue inside, then drew it back out slowly, all the while applying pressure to her clit.

Sansa was hot all over and panting and a general _mess_. Her legs were more or less clamped around his ears and if she had the wherewithal, she’d be worried about whether or not he could breathe. 

She whined when his fingers left her clit, but only for a moment - his mouth and fingers switched places again and he began licking her with the flat of his tongue, setting the base of her spine on fire with sensation. Then his fingers dove back in, curling against that soft spot inside her that made her see stars. And then he picked up a rhythm with his mouth and fingers, a light suck to her sensitive clit coupled with the drag of his fingers against her front walls and Sansa bit into her lip as she tried to tamp down her whimpers and moans, desperate to keep quiet, but pushed to the verge of _shouting_ at what he was doing to her. 

His free hand crept up to her right breast, pinching and twisting at the nipple. It was _so_ much, almost too much, and Sansa was just _there_ , just on the edge of something beautiful and mind-numbing, but he was holding her off until -

He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked _hard_ , his teeth scraping against her and she came violently, whining as quietly as she could while her legs trembled around his ears.

It seemed like forever before she was able to open her eyes and get her breathing under control, but when she did, he was there in front of her, leaning into her, pressing his mouth to hers in a kiss made messy by _what she’d done_. 

She could taste herself on his lips and feel the proof of her arousal on his beard and somehow, _somehow_ _that_ caused another little spark of lust to ignite. She reached down between them, her hand brushing against the front of his jeans, but he gripped her wrist and pulled it away.

“Her showers aren’t _that_ long,” he huffed a laugh, and then kissed her between the brows, likely where it was pinched with her frown.

He helped clean her up and then lifted her down so she could put her panties and leggings back on. Once her clothes were righted again, Sansa threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

She was starting to feel like maybe she couldn’t get enough.

“I owe you one,” she whispered as she pulled back.

The smirk he gave her did funny things to her insides. “I’m going to hold you to that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times involving a web cam...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is pure filth. Like, maybe the dirtiest thing I've ever written as far as the language used and these two aren't even in the same room together.
> 
> I wrote this a couple of months ago, but sense Skin Deep is on hiatus, I haven't published it...but I figured it's Christmas, so why not?
> 
> Now, I'm going to run and hide because I wasn't lying when I said this was dirty. And I don't know, maybe it's not that bad, but it's definitely different from anything else I wrote so...um...enjoy?

Sandor couldn't believe he'd agreed to this. 

He was not great with technology, so Sansa had walked him through what he needed to do to make it happen.

So he sat on his bed, shirtless, wearing only his sweatpants, while he stared at his laptop, watching Sansa through her webcam. 

Her cheeks were flushed a pretty pink and she was biting her lip, looking a little nervous. 

"Sure you want to do this, little bird?"

If possible, she turned pinker, but nodded. 

"Lead the way, baby," he rasped. "This was your idea."

She nodded again and took a deep breath before standing up and moving back so he could see more than just her upper half. She was wearing a silk half robe that displayed  _ miles _ of creamy white legs. 

Sandor's cock twitched at the sight and he fought the urge to palm his erection. 

He'd been hard since he turned on the laptop.

Sansa reached down to the belt of her robe, pulling at the knot, letting the robe fall open. 

He'd thought she'd be wearing sexy underwear underneath, some lacy bra and thong combo.

She wasn't. 

"Fuck," he growled, unable to stop himself from circling his fingers around his dick through his pants.

The opening of the robe revealed smooth, ivory skin, the swell of full breasts peeking out, though the sides of the robe still covered her nipples. His eyes ran from the valley between her breasts downward, taking in a belly button he longed to swirl his tongue in. And further down…

Dark auburn curls hid her sex from his view, and it made him want to start making demands. With a growl, he tugged his sweatpants down and wrapped his hand around his cock, squeezing from base to tip as he took her in.

She arched an eyebrow as she watched him through the webcam, a little smile playing on her full lips. He was pleased to see that she was intrigued with what he was doing, her eyes trained on his hard length.

She licked those lips he liked so much, and then, bringing her eyes back up to his face, shrugged off the robe, letting it pool at her feet.

"Gods," he swore through clenched teeth, the sight of petal pink nipples making him want to take them in his mouth. "Fuck, woman, this was a horrible idea."

She laughed, her mouth splitting in a gorgeous smile, her tits moving as she giggled. "Why was it a bad idea?" She asked, speaking for the first time since they'd started this. 

"Because I want to fuck you and you aren't here," he ground out, canting his hips into his hand, squeezing himself tightly in a poor imitation of what her body could do to him. 

"Oh, you will," Sansa said quietly. "Soon. Just...Not tonight."

He wanted to tell her she was wrong, that he'd climb in his truck right now and drive across town at 11 o'clock at night just to fuck her.

But this was her game and he would play her way.

He watched as she brought her hands up to her breasts, weighing her tits in her hand before pinching her nipples between thumb and forefinger. Her pretty blush had moved to her chest and Sandor moved his hand to the top of his cock, running his thumb over the head to spread the wetness that had gathered there.

"I want you to fuck me too," Sansa said, in a voice so quiet it was basically a whisper. 

"If you knew all the things I wanted to…"

"Tell me," she begged, one of her hands moving down her stomach, over her pubic bone, playing at the hair at the apex of her thighs. "Please."

"I'd give you this," he told her, tilting his hips up as he held his hand at the base of his cock. "I would fuck you  _ hard _ , Sansa, because I know that's how you want it."

She was nodding her head as he spoke, her long, slender fingers parting the top of her folds, undoubtedly pressing at her clit. Her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth parted in the prettiest 'o' he had ever seen. He pumped his cock with his hand while he watched her play with herself, wishing he was the one touching her.

Sansa opened her eyes and backed into a chair, then rolled forward, closer to the camera. He was just about to growl at her, tell her he couldn't see her properly, when she bent her knees and brought her feet up onto the seat of the chair, hooking her feet behind the chair arms, spreading for him so he could see…

Everything.

Sandor groaned as he took in the sight before him.

Sansa's position left nothing to the imagination. Her pink folds were soaked with her arousal, the lips of her cunt swollen and puffy. With two fingers, she parted the lips so he could see her clit, then she pressed her finger into it, moaning low as she met his eyes.

"I remember how you taste," he told her in a growl. "I remember how you feel under my tongue."

With a whimper, Sansa jammed two fingers from her other hand into her pussy and moaned. 

"Sandor, I want…" she trailed off, and now he didn't know if she was blushing from bashfulness or because she was so aroused.

"Tell me, baby. What do you want?"

She bit into the plump bottom lip and whimpered again. She'd never done this and, while it had been her idea, he could tell she was holding back a little because of the intimacy involved.

Sandor had never done this either, but it seemed he was thriving in this situation, because he took the lead again. "I want to put my tongue in your cunt, Sansa. I want to taste you when you come for me. Then I want to fuck you until you can't handle it…"

Her hips were moving with her hands now, her eyes staring at him, half-lidded and dark with desire. Her lips were parted, and when her little pink tongue came out to swipe at her bottom lip, Sandor's cock twitched hard in his hand.

"I want to fuck you 'till you can't walk straight," he growled, increasing the speed of his hand. He tightened his fist and lamented once again that this would feel so much better if  _ she _ was wrapped around him.

"I think - I think about it all the time," she gasped out, her slender fingers working furiously at her cunt. "I think about how it would feel to have you inside. You're so much bigger…"

Sandor groaned and doubled down his efforts, the lewd sounds of his fist slapping against his skin only driving him closer to the edge. 

His eyes moved frantically across the screen, unable to decide which part of Sansa he wanted to look at. Her mouth drew him in, full and pink - the prettiest gasps he'd ever heard falling from her lips. But then he'd catch the bounce of her tits, their perfect shape, and he remembered how perfect they'd felt on his tongue. 

But his eyes were always drawn lower, where Sansa was fucking herself with her fingers, her thumb drawing circles around her clit. He could see her pussy clenching around her slender fingers and he thought she must be close already.

She confirmed it moments later. “I’m-I’m going to come,” she gasped out, her head tilted back against the chair, elongating her neck. A neck he wanted desperately to run his teeth along just now.

He was close too. He could feel the tightening in his belly, the burning at the base of his spine. His eyes were drawn to the beads of sweat clinging to Sansa’s chest. He watched one little bead slide down between her breasts.

“Sandor,” she moaned quietly and then let go.

His eyes flew all over the place as he watched her thighs tremble, watched as her mouth dropped open in silent exclamation, watched as the muscles in her belly twitched, and watched as her muscles contracted around her fingers.

Her name burst from his mouth in a strangled plea and he was coming too - hot, white ropes spilling onto his belly as he grit his teeth and tried to keep from making too much noise. His eyes fluttered closed and for a few moments, he didn’t dare move as he came down from his high. When he finally reopened them, Sansa was still trying to catch her breath.

Gods, but she was beautiful. Her pale skin was flushed and her blue eyes were brighter than he’d seen them. He’d have given anything to be in the same room with her. She pulled her robe back on and met his gaze shyly, which was ludicrous considering what they’d just done. All he could manage to do was smirk at her, far too happy to worry about teasing her at the moment.

“You should be getting to bed,” she said, smiling sweetly at him. “I know you have an early day tomorrow.”

He hummed, but couldn’t string together enough coherence for conversation. She seemed to realize because her sweet smile turned knowing and she chuckled quietly.

“Good night, Sandor.”

He opened his mouth to echo her farewell, but she’d already cut their connection. He huffed in annoyance and threw a glance at his phone. He almost wanted to call her, but she was right, he had an early day and she had thoroughly robbed him of any functioning brain cells for the time being.

He put the laptop safely on the nightstand and grabbed a few tissues to clean up his mess. He knew he should probably get up and go to the bathroom to clean up better, but exhaustion won out. He rolled over and closed his eyes.

But she was waiting there too. And all he could see behind his closed lids was how fucking gorgeous she’d just looked. 

“Woman’s going to kill me,” he muttered to himself before sleep finally took over.


End file.
